Experiencia
by Xiomara851
Summary: Lucy esta con la mente revuelta mientras intenta escribir la novela que sin querer a subido un poco de tono, pero un ruido extraño la saca de sus pensamientos encontrándose con su fiel compañero, pero este actúa raro y la ve de una manera extraña. Quizá después de esa noche Lucy finalmente sabría como continuar su historia, después de todo con la experiencia que había ganado.


Aquí vamos mi primer fic lemon, no soy experta en esto pero veamos que sale.

Antes de que se me olvide, los personajes presentes en esta historia no son míos son de Mashima-sama, solo los utilizo para crear historias y lemons XD.

Nota: este fanfic contiene contenido adulto y no se recomienda leer para menores de 18 años o que no sepan lo que pasa en un dormitorio con 2 personas sin nadie más en casa. Momento, detengan todo, yo tengo 13 y escribí esto, naa que se le puede hacer tengo una mente muy traviesa.

" _Pensamientos del personaje"_

 **-Dialogo del personaje**

(N/A: yo metiendo mi cuchara xD)

Comencemos.

Experiencia

El aire soplaba tranquilamente en Magnolia, la luna resplandecía en el cielo, acompañada por algunas estrellas que se distinguían en la bóveda celeste. Parecía que todo pasaba con normalidad pero… en la habitación de cierta maga celestial el caos estaba presente en su mente, y a que se debía esto, pues estaba teniendo ligeros problemas al momento de escribir su novela, ya que sin darse cuenta estaba subiendo de tono su historia y llego al punto donde ya no pudo seguir escribiendo, porque en primer lugar le daba algo de pena tratar _ese_ tema y en segundo nunca había hecho algo siquiera parecido por lo que su experiencia en ese campo era prácticamente nula.

Seguía torturándose con la posibilidad de omitir o intentar tratar _ese_ tema en su escrito. Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la ventana de su habitación abriéndose, no había que ser un genio para saber quién era la única persona que entraba así a su departamento.

Suspiro cansada y se preparó para el casi seguro saqueo a su refrigerador, un intento de lectura asaltada a su novela y por último, el adiós a su espacio personal, el cual apenas si tenía tiempo de disfrutar.

Pero ya no le importaba "tanto", después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a esos gajes del oficio y en cierto sentido le encantaba el trato que tenía con el Dragón Slayer y el Exceed.

Dio un leve suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación imaginándose como patearía a ambos exigiéndoles que se largaran y que dejaran de meterse por la ventana, -aunque de seguro nunca dejarían de entrar así-.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que solo Natsu estaba en su alcoba, después de todo casi nunca se separaban él y Happy.

Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en su mirada, sus ojos verde fuerte ahora prácticamente se habían vuelto más oscuros rozando el negro, pero había algo más escondido en aquellas orbes, algo que la maga celestial nunca esperaría de él… deseo.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, arrinconándola contra un extremo de la habitación, aprisionándola entre sus brazos, los cuales coloco a ambos lados de la cabeza de la rubia. Observándolos lascivamente y con curiosidad.

Sus alientos chocaron entre sí, respirando el aliento del otro, ella se quedó totalmente paralizada y atontada por la cercanía del mago de fuego, después de unos segundos Natsu decidió unir sus labios, comenzó como un ligero roce apenas perceptible, Lucy abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que Natsu la estaba besando y su asombro fue en aumento cuando el mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar. Esta abrió la boca para soltar un quejido, ocasión que el slayer aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal de ella.

Aunque al principio opuso resistencia, cuando sintió la lengua de Natsu en su boca fue suficiente para que se dejara hacer y siguiera el beso, una batalla de lenguas comenzó en sus bocas peleando por el control del otro. Los segundos pasaron y se separaron por falta de aire, con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas. Ambos intentaron tranquilizar sus respiraciones, y entender qué demonios acababa de pasar.

En cuanto Lucy hubo reaccionado de nuevo, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a toda potencia intentando averiguar qué diablos pasaba y sobretodo ¿Por qué dejo que Natsu la besara así?

 **-Natsu ¡QUÉ DIABLOS ACABAS DE HACER!** –intentaba que su voz sonara lo más enojada posible pero por dentro estaba fascinada por la manera en que la beso, quien hubiera dicho que aquel inquieto chico fuera tan bueno con los labios.

 **-Simplemente te bese** –lo había dicho como si nada pero la verdad era que estaba ansioso por hacer su siguiente jugada.

 **-Si pero ¿por qué**? –Lucy estaba al borde la histeria, digo nadie besa a alguien así y luego dice que simplemente la había dado un beso, es decir le había dado un beso francés y valla que lo había gozado, pero eso no era correcto ¿o sí?

- **Por qué hace mucho que quería hacerlo.**

Lucy abrió su boca para replicar pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo la mirada de Natsu volvió a oscurecerse, y este sonrió con malicia haciendo estremecer a la maga celestial.

Al notar que ella aún tenía la boca abierta el aprovecho y volvió a capturar sus labios, moviéndolos ágilmente sobre los de ella siendo correspondido al cabo de un tiempo, pero no se detuvo hay, comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula repartiendo ligeros besos y lametones, volvió a subir de nuevo, pero esta vez a su oído, atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja mordisqueándolo ligeramente, ella comenzó a lanzar suspiros por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto sus manos viajaron a la cadera de Lucy, tomando con delicadeza los bordes de su blusa, jugando con ella para después comenzar a levantarla.

 **-Natsu…** -susurro con un ligero gemido que solo encendió más al Dragón Slayer.

Este sonrió con cinismo- **¿Sabes? Te he deseado por mucho tiempo, no me pienso detener** –sus pupilas se oscurecieron aún más en una nube de lujuria y placer.

Natsu continuo intentando quitarle la camisa a Lucy, arrojando la prenda a algún rincón de la habitación para después abrazarla y gruñir al sentir el pecho de ella contra el suyo, esta no se opuso en absoluto, pero había algo que le molestaba, se estaba cansando de ser la que recibía todo, por lo que decidió que era momento de jugar.

Comenzó a jalar el chaleco del peli rosa, sacando algunos pequeños gruñidos por parte del dragón, los cuales fueron en aumento cuando termino de quitárselo y pudo pasear sus manos por el perfectamente formado abdomen de Natsu haciendo que su piel se tensara al contacto y una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de ambos.

Pero aún estaba muy lejos de ser satisfecha, así que paso sus manos por la nuca de este para comenzar a lamer su cuello y clavícula de la misma forma en que él había hecho con ella, llevándose más gruñidos consigo.

 **-Lucy… si sigues jugando con fuego vas a salir quemada.**

Ella dirigió su vista hacia él. **–Quien sabe Natsu, quizá tengo frio y quiero sentir calor.**

Acabo por darle la mirada y sonrisa más provocativa y seductora que había hecho en toda la vida que llevaba. Natsu no tardo ni 10 segundos en devolverle el gesto, dejando a la rubia nuevamente pasmada por lo atrevido y deseable que podía llegar a ser su compañero.

Este volvió a capturar sus labios, apenas dándole tiempo a la maga para respirar. La habitación comenzó a calentarse, junto con la pared en la que estaban recargados.

Lucy hizo lo que cualquier persona normal aria en aquella situación. Mando la cordura al caño y correspondió a ese beso que la estaba encendiendo.

Natsu no desaprovecho el momento y comenzó a tocar las piernas de Lucy, más gemidos comenzaron a resonar en la alcoba cuando el peli rosa apretó el trasero de esta y volvió a lamer ese cuello que tanto le encantaba, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas de las mini mordidas que le propinaba.

Lucy al ver a Natsu tan ocupado en su cuello, decidió hacer una pequeña pero atrevida jugada, ella utilizo el momento y en un rápido movimiento cambio de postura, ahora el dragón estaba contra la pared y ella lo estaba arrinconando mientras sonreía por su acción.

Al ver la sorpresa en la cara de Natsu se sintió segura y con confianza suficiente para atrapar los labios de su "amigo" y bajar hacia su abdomen lamiéndolo y sintiendo como el la abrazaba y la pegaba más contra sí.

Pero ella no contaba con que Natsu tomaría de nueva cuenta su pierna y la alzaría, instintivamente movió su extremidad para que se enredara con la cadera del mata dragones rozando sus intimidades, envolviendo ambas piernas en la cadera de él.

Ambos suspiraron de placer al sentir ese ligero roce, Lucy al ver como el _amiguito_ de _su_ dragón empezaba a notarse en sus pantalones comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo aumentando el contacto entre el miembro de Natsu y su entrada.

 **-L-Lucy…. No te detengas**

 **-Aaa, no pienso hacerlo Natsu**

La maga estelar continúo moviéndose de forma más rápida ayudada por Natsu quien la estaba sosteniendo por sus muslos para que aumentara la velocidad, disfrutando del contacto.

Natsu se despegó de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama sosteniendo a Lucy que había detenido el movimiento de sus caderas –cosa que le molestaba ligeramente a la maga al no poder seguir disfrutando aquella sensación-.

Natsu la deposito suavemente en el colchón como si de la cosa más delicada del mudo se tratara y tenía razón, para él no había nada más frágil y sagrado que el cuerpo de Lucy, aunque también era muy consciente de la fuerza que poseía la maga y de hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse en una misión con tal de proteger a sus amigos (claro que él siempre estaba ahí para evitar llegar ese punto y cuidar que no se lastimara).

Subió a la cama quedando a su lado para abrazarla de nuevo y volver a besarla más salvajemente, separándose de nueva cuenta por la falta de oxígeno, Natsu se giró para quedar encima de ella y poder a preciar a la diosa que iba a hacer suya en toda la expresión de la palabra, se deleitó con la vista que tenía y estudio a Lucy con la mirada, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, desde su cabello hasta sus pies, encendiéndose más al verla tan vulnerable y jodidamente sexy con aquel sostén negro con lo que parecían ser llamas rojas estampadas en él, pero aunque le gustaba lo que veía, quería poder apreciar más, así que con una mano le quito el sostén a Lucy para poder ver su pecho.

Ella cubrió sus montañas con sus manos mientras enrojecía como si de un tomate se tratara y levantaba la vista para toparse con la mirada de enfado fingido y perversión de Natsu, mientras este se acercaba más a ella, quitando sus brazos y sosteniéndolos con una de sus manos por encima de la cabeza de la maga.

 **-¿Qué estas...** –no pudo terminar la frase ya que él la callo con un rápido beso.

 **-Déjame verlos Lucy** –ella enrojeció al instante al oír aquello pero no se resistió simplemente se quedó quieta- **¿te había dicho lo grandes que son?**

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Natsu acerco la mano que tenía libre para tocar uno, Lucy se estremeció ante el contacto y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer, el cual no pasó desapercibido por el dragón Slayer, por lo que una idea se cruzó por su cabeza y antes de siquiera analizarla simplemente la llevo a cabo.

Lucy al ver la pequeña sonrisa que tenía Natsu en la cara supo que estaba planeando algo, pero nunca se había imaginado lo que iba a hacer.

Nuestro querido dragón acerco la boca al pecho izquierdo de Lucy, tocándolo con la punta de la lengua, ella se quedó tiesa al sentir aquello, pero no tardo en empezar a sentir descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo cuando Natsu comenzó a pasar su lengua por todo su pezón.

El mata dragones comenzó a deslizar su lengua por cada parte del pecho de Lucy lamiéndolo como si fuera el más delicioso dulce que hubiera probado en toda su vida, empezó a succionarlo y chuparlo sacando incontrolables gemidos por parte de la maga.

 **-Aaaa, N-Natsu**

 **-¿Qué tal se siente?**

 **-S-se siente i-increíble**

El dragón siguió con su tarea de complacer los pechos de su mejor amiga, mientras que lamia y succionaba el izquierdo se dedicaba a prestarle atención con su mano al derecho apretándolo y acariciándolo de manera un poco brusca pero a la vez delicada, demonios Lucy tenía el pecho realmente duro –y delicioso-, lo que solo aumentaba el calor en el cuerpo del dragón.

De repente Lucy arqueo la espalda y soltó un nada disimulado gemido.

 **-¡Natsuu!** –el dragón sonrió con suficiencia al percatarse de porque había hecho ese movimiento, después de todo aunque no lo pareciera siempre que el pervertido de su amigo Gray daba una explicación sobre las reacciones de la mujeres era el que más prestaba atención.

Lucy hizo un último esfuerzo por mantener el minúsculo retazo de sentido común que pudiera conservar. Pero todo fue en vano cuando sintió como la lengua de Natsu bajaba de sus pechos a su vientre, mientras que ahora ambas manos estaban atendiendo la parte superior de Lucy.

Ella estaba aferrada a las sabanas de la cama, como un soporte, los gemidos no paraban de salir de su boca, cada vez más sonoros y lujuriosos conforme iba pasando el tiempo.

Entonces Natsu continuo bajando por su estómago hasta que se detuvo en el comienzo de la pequeña falda que ella usaba, levanto la cabeza para poder observar los ojos de ella, diciéndole con la mirada lo que planeaba, Lucy no pudo hacer más que asentir.

Natsu le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y con ambas manos comenzó a bajar la falda de ella, lentamente disfrutando la sensación que le provocaba sentir que él era el único que había logrado apreciar a Lucy de esa manera.

Termino de sacarle la falda y arrojarla hacia algún lado de la habitación, se irguió ligeramente para poder observar mejor a su ahora amante, la visión fue mejor que todo lo que había visto, ni si quiera la mujer más provocativa del mundo se podría comparar con _su_ Lucy, tenía un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas, la respiración agitada con el pecho al descubierto y con una ropa interior oscura con toque rojos.

Simplemente no lo pudo soportar más, se abalanzó sobre ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla y abrazarla contra él, para después volver a reclamar su boca, jugando con su lengua mientras que ella delineaba con sus manos los músculos de la espalda de Natsu.

Lucy se sentía en el paraíso, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cada caricia que le proporcionaba Natsu, y el cuerpo de él a las que ella le brindaba, pero este ya había estado jugando y torturándola cuando se atrevió a tocar sus pechos, era momento de asumir el control de ese delicioso juego y tortura.

En un rápido movimiento giro sobre sí misma, invirtiendo las posiciones en las que estaban, ahora ella estaba arriba y Natsu con una cara de sorpresa en la parte de abajo, aunque eso le seguía permitiendo tener una vista envidiable de ella y poderla apreciar con total libertad.

Lucy comenzó bajando hacia el rostro de Natsu para darle un lento y pasional beso, que de inmediato fue correspondido, sintió como Natsu la apegaba más a él, ella no se negó, pero sus labios no eran la parte que iba a atacar -al menos no del todo- fue deslizando su boca, recorriendo el cuello de este y repartiendo caricias en el proceso, sintiendo la errática respiración de su dragón debajo de ella.

Siguió avanzando con la excitación a tope hasta llegar al oído del mago de fuego, mientras sus manos se perdían entre el cabello de su compañero, mandando mini descargas de energía a su columna.

 **-Ya has jugado mucho conmigo mi querido dragón** –susurraba cerca de su oído, mientras que la piel de Natsu se erizaba al sentir la reparación de Lucy tan cerca de su oreja- **es mi turno de torturarte** –apenas fue un susurro la última parte pero estaba segura de que él la había escuchado.

Natsu se estremeció con las últimas palabras y más aun con el tono en que lo dijo, sabía por experiencia que cuando Lucy usaba un tono seductor/malvado, no anunciaba nada bueno, sip seria torturador hasta que pudiera mover otra pieza, pero estaba convencido de que Lucy no lo dejaría tan fácilmente y aunque su mente se preparaba para lo peor, todo su cuerpo estaba ansioso y deseoso de ser "castigado", diablos era un masoquista, pero ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

Lucy aun encima de él comenzó recorriendo todo su abdomen con su boca, llevándose suspiros y gruñidos del slayer, para después atrapar sus labios y succionar el labio inferior, sintiendo como la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. Su siguiente objetivo fue el cuello de Natsu, después de todo él le había dejado numerosas marcas en su cuello y clavícula, ¿Por qué no regresarle el favor?

Comenzó a mordisquear la clavícula de Natsu, mientras se recostaba levemente contra el pecho de él, mientras que sus manos seguían explorando el perfectamente formado cuerpo del Dragneel, joder él tenía un cuerpo escultural, parecía un dios griego reencarnado en un mortal, tenía la proporción perfecta de musculo, la cual no era exagerada pero tampoco pequeña, trabajada a lo largo de sus entrenamientos y misiones, su piel tostada que hacía que muchas mujeres de Magnolia, mejor dicho de todo Fiore quisieran probar ese suculento festín, ese suave y rebelde cabello rosa que destacaba entre la multitud, en otras palabras si existía un hombre perfecto Natsu sería el prototipo ideal.

Bajo aún más sus labios deslizándolos lentamente por el pecho de su acompañante, jugando con cada sector de la piel explorándola a profundidad, acariciando su cabello, probando esa deliciosa piel tostada, que desde hace mucho tenía la fantasía de descubrir –aunque nunca había admitido eso- aumentado su excitación al sentir a su dragón tensar sus músculos, en el lugar en el que había estado su boca.

Natsu no se quedó atrás y paso sus manos en los lugares que tenía acceso de ella, lo que sería su espalda y costados, de la misma manera que Lucy había hecho antes exploro el cuerpo de su querida maga celestial, notando como ligeros temblores se sentían en su piel, bajo más las manos hasta llegar sus muslos, comenzó a apretarlos y pasear sus manos descaradamente sobre ellos, para después guiarlos a su entrepierna.

Pero antes de que pudiera completar su acto esta se despegó de su pecho para comenzar a bajar y quedar a la altura de los pantalones de Natsu, volvió su vista a el de nuevo dándole a entender su maléfico plan, la mirada que le dedico era de maldad y seducción pura, diantres la verdadera tortura del Dragneel, apenas iba a dar comienzo.

 **-Natsuu, ¿puedo?** –pregunto con el tono más inocente que pudo sacar en ese momento.

 **-¿Hacer qué….** –fue callado de golpe al sentir como Lucy masajeaba el bulto de su pantalón, para después tragar duro- **s-solo hazlo.**

Con la aprobación de su amante comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de los pantalones de este para después bajarlo, teniendo el mismo destino que las prendas de ella, se sorprendió al notar el tamaño de la erección del peli rosa, valla que se veía grande, pero eso no la detuvo, se volvió a posicionar sobre la entrepierna de Natsu para después frotarse levemente contra él, un gran gruñido escapo desde la garganta de su dragón, el cual queriendo aumentar el movimiento de las caderas de la rubia intento poner sus manos en ella, pero ni siquiera la había tocado cuando esta aparto sus brazos y los sostuvo de igual forma en que él había hecho con ella.

 **-O no, yo te dije que era mi turno de torturarte** – _"Mierda"_ fue la palabra que cruzo por la mente del Slayer cuando escucho eso, lo sabía ella no tendría piedad, se lo aria pagar después, pero dejo de pensar para disfrutar.

Lucy al tenerlo sometido, volvió a iniciar el movimiento de sus caderas, haciéndolo lentamente, asegurándose de "castigar" a su compañero, pero ni si quiera ella podía soportar ese ritmo tan lento, aumento un poco más su velocidad restregándose lo más posible contra él, los gemidos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar y en cuestión de segundos inundaron la habitación.

Natsu ya no podía soportarlo más, las descargas tanto eléctricas como de adrenalina lo estaban matando y los movimientos de Lucy no ayudaban mucho, demonios enserio lo estaba torturando, pero todas las sensaciones pararon de golpe junto con sus gruñidos cuando sintió la humedad de Lucy traspasar su bóxer y llegar de lleno a su entrepierna.

Listo el castigo ya no podía durar más para él, se iba a volver loco si no hacía algo, no dudo ni un segundo en voltearla lo más rápido que pudo, cambiando de nueva cuenta sus posiciones, Lucy lo miro con cierta molestia, pero poco le importo al Slayer, su cordura se había ido al diablo desde que Lucy le había permitido quitarle la camisa, pero la refundió en el infierno, cuando ella lo había castigado así, eso había sido demasiado, su venganza sería terrible, sí que lo seria.

Sin ningún tipo de permiso arranco de un tirón las bragas de Lucy, esta lanzo un chillido en protesta, pero Natsu la callo con un beso francés que avivo el fuego de ambos, con la rudeza de aquella acción sus dientes chocaron, la maga celestial lanzo un gemido que se ahogó en la boca de su compañero, este no tenía misericordia, estaba prácticamente taladrando con su lengua la boca de ella, la cual intentaba seguir el beso con la misma intensidad.

Sin que se lo esperara, Natsu fue bajando disimuladamente una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de Lucy, esta no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió las manos de su compañero en su entrada.

- **N-no, aaa, n-no Natsu… hay noo.**

 **-Tranquila, te prometo que lo disfrutaras** -volvió a atrapar su labios pero de forma más sensible y tierna calmándola –o al menos eso intentaba-.

Comenzó a pasar descaradamente su mano por _esa_ zona, mientras su otra mano volvía a pasearse por sus pechos, masajeo el clítoris de Lucy, esta comenzó a convulsionarse de placer debajo de él, Natsu abrió con sus dedos los labios vaginales de ella, para después introducir un dedo, está de más decir que ella lanzo un gemido que de seguro pudo despertar a más de uno de los huéspedes de su residencia.

Sonrió con satisfacción para después meter un segundo dedo en Lucy, haciendo masajes circulares en su interior, pero asegurándose de no lastimarla, diantres sí que estaba estrecha, se estaba poniendo más duro de tan solo sentir que una parte de él estaba en el interior. Comenzó a mover sus dedos de arriba a abajo de forma lenta, sacando incontables gemidos y suspiros de su amada, pero en medio de los movimientos, Lucy volvió a arquear la espalda, para tener un orgasmo y correrse en la mano de Natsu.

 **-¡Natsu!** -ella comenzó a jadear cuando se vino en la mano de su pareja.

El saco sus dedos y lamio la esencia que ella había derramado. **–Valla que eres deliciosa Lucy.**

De nueva cuenta Lucy enrojeció de golpe, ni siquiera el cabello de Erza seria competencia, pero ella quería más, quería todo y ambos sabían que se necesitaban mutuamente. La mirada de Natsu se volvió seria asustando un poco a la rubia, ya que sabía lo que vendría.

 **-Lucy** –su voz había salido más ronca de lo que él hubiera deseado pero eso no importaba ya- **por favor déjame ser el primero y único en adentrarme en ti, permíteme ser el hombre que te complemente… déjame hacerte mía.**

La resistencia de Lucy se quebró, pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, ¿dónde había quedado el chico rudo e impulsivo que siempre actuaba antes de pensar?, ¿desde cuándo Natsu podía llegar a ser tan tierno y a la vez tan apasionado? Las dudas se disiparon, a quien quería engañar ella también quería ser totalmente suya a la vez que él sería de ella.

 **-Natsu, tu no necesitas pedirme nada… no le permitiría a nadie además de ti hacer esto, yo solo... quiero ser tuya.**

Natsu no necesito ningún otro permiso para proseguir, lo más rápido que pudo término de quitarse la ropa que le faltaba, mostrándole a su querida compañera toda su hombría, la cual abrió los ojos lo más que pudo si ya pensaba que el miembro de Natsu seria grande, ahora que lo veía era enorme, iba a doler y mucho pero ya no había marcha atrás, desde hace mucho la opción de arrepentirse se había esfumado solo quedaba seguir adelante.

Su compañero se posiciono encima de ella tomando la postura para penetrarla, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba Lucy apretó sus ojos, mientras tensaba sus piernas esperando el contacto. Al ver su tensión Natsu le deposito un tierno y delicado beso para calmarla.

 **-Tranquila, seré cuidadoso.**

 **-Lo sé es solo que nunca… he hecho esto**

 **-Pues ya somos dos**

Lucy sonrió ante tal declaración puesto que aunque lo sabía, le encantaba oír que Natsu nunca había estado con otra mujer y que ella sería la primera –y única- en unirse totalmente con él, al igual que él sería el primero en estar así con ella.

Natsu volvió a tomar partido y comenzó a acercar su miembro a la zona intima de Lucy, cuando este toco su intimidad, ambos lanzaron un gemido de profundo placer, continuando con el "trabajo", empezó a empujarse contra ella, para comenzar a entrar en Lucy, esta se aferró a la espalda de Natsu en un intento desesperado de mantener el control, el Dragneel siguió avanzando lentamente sintiendo la estrechez virginal apretar su hombría, no lo iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo, sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y terminaría embistiéndola como un animal salvaje.

Cuando estaba a medio camino de entrar totalmente en ella algo en su interior se rompió y de un rápido y preciso movimiento de cadera entro totalmente, rompiendo la tela que demostraba la virginidad de Lucy, esta se tensó y enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Natsu, dejando marcas rojas de la presión que estaba ejerciendo, eso había dolido, nunca en toda su vida había sentido un dolor siquiera parecido, unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

 **-Aahaa, Lucy estas muy apretada mmm** –Natsu lanzo un gemido al sentirse totalmente en el interior de Lucy, se sentía tan bien.

- **Kyyyaa** –mientras tanto ella aún seguía intentando controlar el dolor, pero en su agonía sentía un ligero placer recorrerle el cuerpo al tener a Natsu en su interior.

Este espero lo necesario para que ella se acostumbrara a la intromisión, Lucy lentamente comenzó a relajarse y dejar de sentir dolor para darle paso al placer que se estaba presentando en ella. Movió ligeramente su cadera dándole al dragón paso libre para que comenzara a moverse con libertad y pudiera embestirla cuanto quisiera.

 **-Segur…** \- callo en cuanto Lucy se movió más fuerte, le estaba lanzando una invitación directa y claro que aceptaría.

Comenzó con el lento movimiento de sus caderas, saliendo ligeramente de ella para volver a entrar, sacando suspiros por parte de ambos, mientras su cuerpo se deleitaba con las sensaciones que eso le provocaba, debido a la humedad de Lucy sus estocadas pudieron hacerse más rápidas y profundas, pero apenas estaba iniciando.

 **-M-más rápido Natsu** –hablaba con la voz entrecortada retorciéndose a causa de la salida y entrada del miembro de su compañero.

 **-C-como dese… mi princesa**

Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas, Natsu se estaba apoyando en sus manos estando sobre Lucy, penetrándola de manera implacable, los gemidos aumentaban y salían de sus bocas sin control.

Lucy se metió un dedo a la boca intentando parar sus gemidos de profundo placer que acompañaban el movimiento de sus caderas.

Pero Natsu se molestó por esto él no quería que se censurara de ninguna manera, deseaba, anhelaba sentir que su amada estaba disfrutando de lo que hacía y quería que se lo demostrara por medio de sus gemidos.

- **No te calles Lucy** –lo decía mientras quitaba la mano de la boca de su compañera- **quiero oír como gritas mi nombre, gímelo o susúrralo pero quiero escuchar como dices mi nombre.**

Lucy ya no se volvió a callar, cuando sintió como Natsu bajaba la velocidad de sus estocadas comenzó a gemir lo que Natsu tanto ansiaba oír, lo que le estaba demostrando cuanto le gustaba lo que hacía.

- **Más… más… Natsu quiero más** –quien la viera le estaba pidiendo aumentar todo las estocadas, velocidad, profundidad todo.

Cumpliendo con las necesidades de su compañera aumento el ritmo lo más rápido que podía, moviéndose en un vaivén sin final, volviéndolos locos de placer y con la adrenalina recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos al sentirse en perfecta sintonía.

Sorpresivamente Natsu giro sobre si, sin salir de Lucy, quedando ella en la parte de arriba y Natsu debajo semi sentado, esa posición hacia que el miembro de Natsu entrara más profundamente en Lucy, permitiéndoles sentirse totalmente complacidos con cada pequeño movimiento que no hacía más que embriagarlos en un profundo éxtasis.

 **-Tu t-turno de m-moverte.**

Lucy de inmediato comenzó a pararse levemente para después bajar, sacando un pesado suspiro desde lo más hondo de los pulmones de Natsu, soltando todo el aire de su cuerpo, eso solo le dijo a la maga celestial que continuara con su labor.

Empezó a dar pequeños brincos sin sacar todo el miembro de Natsu de su entrada para aumentar la profundidad de sus estocadas en un movimiento lento pero delicioso, el dragón enterró las uñas en las sabanas, se estaba sintiendo en el jodido paraíso, pero necesitaba participar más en aquel excitante juego.

Tomo los muslos de Lucy y los movió de arriba a abajo lo más rápido que podía aumentando no solo la velocidad de sus estocadas sino también la profundidad de estas, la habitación estaba totalmente caliente, los suspiros y gruñidos eran el único sonido que se escuchaba.

Era momento de volver a sentirse bien, haciendo sentir bien a Lucy, así que de nueva cuenta rodo quedando arriba, Lucy ya no se sorprendió y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más las embestidas que le propinaba su dragón, este capturo sus labios y sus lenguas volvieron a danzar solo que ahora afuera de sus bocas saboreándose mutuamente y peleando entre ellas sin que ninguna ganara.

Volvió a entrar en Lucy pero de manera un poco más ruda, aunque era un hombre su parte dragón también estaba necesitando atención y sus instintos comenzaban a desesperarse, ya no aguantaba, comenzó a embestirla salvajemente, como si de un animal se tratara, ella seguía enterrando sus uñas en su espalda, pero eso no importaba, ya nada importaba a parte de ellos dos, el mundo dejo de existir para ambos, siguió penetrándola con desesperación y lujuria absoluta siguiendo sus instintos, mientras que Lucy movía su cuerpo siguiendo el alocado ritmo de Natsu, el cual chocaba sus omoplatos contra las caderas de la maga aumentando los gemidos.

Lucy sintió como un orgasmo se avecinaba y Natsu también lo supo al sentir los temblores en el cuerpo de la maga aumento un poco más sus movimientos y chocando sus cuerpos, Lucy arqueo la espalda para soltar un ruidoso gemido.

 **-¡Natsuu!** –ella se vino en un potente orgasmo.

El líquido de ella había liberado sirvió para hacer más frenético el movimiento de sus caderas, Natsu lo sentía el tampoco duraría mucho más, comenzaba a sentir como la presión aumentaba en cierta zona de su cuerpo.

No le dejo tiempo a Lucy de tranquilizarse cuando volvió a embestir con fuerza redobladas, ella como si esos movimientos le hubieran dado más energías siguió con ese vaivén alocado, los chirridos de la cama ahora eran muy perceptibles, suspiros, caricias, besos, embestidas todo se mezclaba en una danza lujuriosa que tenían sus cuerpos, la necesidad de seguir con ese juego les daba la fuerza suficiente para resistir hasta el final.

Cuando el cuerpo de Natsu estaba al límite lo sintió, una descarga mucho mayor que las que había tenido, un potente choque de electricidad se hizo presente recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo, supo por los espasmos de Lucy que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones.

 **-N-natsu me vengo**

 **-Yo t-también** –el intento sacar su miembro del interior de Lucy pero esta no lo dejo moverse poniendo sus piernas en su cadera lo inmovilizo.

 **-Hazlo dentro…lléname de ti.**

No le dio tiempo de replicar cuando todo su ser se sacudió, un calor ascendió desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas para inundarlo por completo.

 **-¡NATSU!/¡LUCY!** –gritaron sus nombres al unísono, si antes lo creían ahora no tenían dudas esos gritos debieron despertar a al menos media Magnolia.

Lucy exploto en el mayor orgasmo de la noche se vino con el dentro y este siguió a Lucy, ambos sintieron como por un momento tocaban el paraíso para después caer lentamente hacia la tierra.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba Natsu comenzó a salir de Lucy, con un sonido húmedo se desprendió de ella, sin darle importancia a que se había venido dentro de su querida maga celestial y que sus esencias se mezclaban en su interior, cayo pesadamente en la cama aun lado de ella mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Lucy no estaba en mejores condiciones, seguía teniendo pequeños escalofríos réplicas de lo que había pasado y con la respiración errática mientras que su corazón latía desbocado.

- **L-lucy** –ella reprimió una pequeña risa al escuchar la voz de su compañero tan ronca, de seguro la suya estaría peor.

 **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-¿Puedo marcarte?**

 **-Claro** –esta ignoraba a que refería su dragón pero abrió de golpe sus ojos al sentir como la boca de Natsu estaba sobre su cuello propinándole una profunda mordida, en respuesta ella cerro su boca entorno al cuello de él repitiendo el mismo movimiento.

Natsu con una sonrisa de lado alejo su boca sintiendo el sabor de la sangre de Lucy en ella y el dolor en su cuello por la mordida que esta le había dado.

 **-¿Qué hiciste?** –la mente de Lucy volvió a volar en un mar de posibilidades sintiendo dolor en su cuello debido a lo ocurrido.

 **-Te marque como mía, así todos sabrán que eres mía y de nadie más.**

 **-Entonces con la mordida que yo te di…**

 **-Todos sabrán que te pertenezco igual que tú a mi** –Natsu fue apagando su voz preparándose para lo que desde hace meses, no años sentía por ella- **Lucy** –ella volvió a captar su atención hacia el- **sabes algo curioso de los dragón slayers, estos solo pueden marcar y enamorarse de una sola persona para toda su vida, es por eso que muchos se la pasan buscando a la única compañera que tendrán… yo nunca tuve necesidad de buscarla y realmente no me importaba mucho… hasta que llegaste tú.**

El corazón de Lucy volvió a perder el control, latiendo a máxima velocidad, el no estaría, declarándosele ¿o sí?

 **-Lo que quiero decir Lucy, es que tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero y puedo estar, yo…** -las mejillas de Natsu tomaron un tierno color carmín mientras que apretaba sus ojos- **¡Te amo!, te amo más que a nada en el mundo Lucy, siempre quiero estar contigo no soporto ver como otros hombres se acercan a ti, detesto ver cómo te recorren con la mirada, enserio me dan ganas de incinerarlos para que entiendan que eres mía, cada vez que te me acercas solo un poco siento como mi corazón late sin control, y aunque intente ignorarlo por un tiempo, ya no puedo, yo Natsu Dragneel estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Lucy Heartfilia y te amo.**

Lucy sintió como las lágrimas volvían a amenazar por salir pero no se molestó en controlarlas, se movió tan rápido como pudo y abrazo a Natsu, pegándose a él siendo correspondida al instante, como era posible que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de su boca, en su vida había recibido muchos elogios pero todos eran huecos, en cambio los de Natsu era totalmente sinceros y cargados de una ternura y cariño inigualable, ella ya no lo dudaba estaba -desde hace mucho- en las mismas condiciones que él.

 **-Yo también ¡te amo Natsu!, no te imaginas el tiempo que espere que dijeras esas palabras, también quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti, no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme estar junto a alguien más que tú, también me enamoraste como si no hubiera un mañana, me hiciste esperar con ansias el día para ver esa sonría tuya que tanto me fascinaba, desear que me pidieras hacer misiones contigo para estar juntos y que anhelara la llegada de la noche para que entraras por mi ventana, te amo como a nadie mi querido dragón.**

 **-Y yo a ti mi princesa.**

Ambos se dieron un casto beso, para después volver a abrazarse mientras que Natsu colocaba una cobija para cubrirlos, después de todo esta se había caído por tanto movimiento sobre la cama.

- **Lucy… ¿quieres ser mi novia?**

 **-No te hubiera dejado hacer esto si no esperara que me lo pidieras.**

 **-Si claro, pero quiero oír que me lo digas.**

 **-Puedes ser muy tierno cuando quieres sabias, si Natsu quiero ser tu novia.**

Con esas palabras ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, en un largo y pesado sueño para recobrar la energía perdida.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Se despertó al sentir el sol contra su cara, con los sentidos aun adormilados intento levantarse pero algo la tenía firmemente abrazada y no la dejaba moverse, giro para ver que le impedía pararse y se topó con la mirada de cierto peli rosa que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

Se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo, viendo lo tierno que se veía exhausto y con el cabello despeinado, una linda imagen para comenzar el día. Pero tenía que bañarse después de lo que había ocurrido ayer necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

Comenzó a mover ligeramente la cabeza de su ahora novio para que este recobrara el sentido, lo cual función al cabo de unos segundos.

- **Buenos días Lucy.**

 **-Buenos días Natsu, oye podrías soltarme necesito bañarme.**

 **-Y por qué mejor no nos quedamos en tu cama y repetimos lo de ayer.**

Lucy no tardo ni medio segundo cuando su cara volvía a estar roja como un tomate, aunque no le desagradaba esa idea de hecho era muy tentadora, pero no daría su brazo a torcer así de fácil.

- **O no, yo necesito bañarme, eso puede esperar para después.**

 **-Yo no dije que no te bañaras, pero tampoco dije donde podríamos iniciar otra ronda.**

Ella no entendió en un principio la indirecta, pero cuando Natsu se levantó y la cargo estilo princesa para dirigirse hacia el baño supo a lo que se refería.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a perder la intención de hablar cuando Natsu la beso y ella correspondió gustosa, bueno si no puedes pelar contra él pues únetele.

Ya se imaginaran que paso en ese baño y las horas siguientes, si Lucy ya tendría la _experiencia_ necesaria para continuar con su novela y vaya que había aprendido muy bien, aunque si Erza se llegaba a enterar de seguro castraría a Natsu y metería a Lucy un convento por no esperar hasta después del matrimonio, pero el riesgo valía la pena por pasar sus noches –y días- así, quien hubiera pensado que un problema con un libro le daría la mejor noche –seguida de muchas otras-de su vida.

Santo dios, no puedo creerlo lo termine (comienza a saltar de felicidad por toda la habitación), yeiii, creo que quedo largo pero no importa lo hecho, hecho esta.

Si tienen opiniones o sugerencias dejen un rewir, no cuesta nada y además ayuda para la inspiración de esta escritora, enserio esas palabras de aliento son lo que me motiva.

Recuerden el NaLu es vida, el NaLu es amor, y es por lo que late este corazón.

Atentamente: Xiomara851

Sayounara


End file.
